Star the Shapeshifting Princess
by SVTFOEbae
Summary: Star grows a huge crush on Marco but little does he know she feels this way... until she does something she may later regret. Starco!
1. Chapter 1: The Shapeshift

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic that I'm willing to post online. I've been working on this story since December so I apologize if the characters are OOC, though I modified it lots after I started watching the show. Please tell me what you guys think and how I can make it better! Thanks!**

**Also, I don't own SVTFOE!**

* * *

One day Princess Star Butterfly was walking to school with her best friend Marco Diaz. She was listening to him talk about his crush Jackie Lynn Thomas for the eight hundredth time.

"She's so pretty and I love the way she skateboards. Ugh why won't she go out with me!" Marco started to complain.

"Maybe because you're too good for her and deserve someone better." Star rolled her eyes annoyed. She didn't actually think she was better than Jackie at all. Jealousy was kicking in... again. Sure she had a wand full of magical powers unlike anyone else on Earth. But did that really phase Marco? Nahhhh...

Marco looked at the princess confused. "Are you alright Star?"

"I'm fine. Better than ever if I must say." She was being sarcastic and Marco could tell. He decided not to respond to that.

As the two teenagers approached school, they went their seperate ways. Star peeked into the orchestra room where there was a group of kids practicing their instruments. She admired how beautifully they played. After watching them, she sat on the ground against a wall full of lockers.

Star frowned as she saw Marco peeking at Jackie riding her skateboard. She was jealous that he was giving Jackie all the attention. As a result of her anger, Star picked up her wand and accidentally blasted the principal turning him into a rabbit. She watched as it started to hop around. Star liked all kinds of animals. She loved rabbits just as much as she loved puppies. Star just happened to be thinking about rabbits as she blasted the principal.

"Ugh this stupid wand!" Star gave the wand an angry look and got up to get a closer look of what she just done. Good thing the rabbit stopped hopping so she could turn it back into the principal. "Sorry Skeeves! I have no time to explain." Principal Skeeves shrugged then turned around and started walking down the hall.

Star sighed in relief that she wasn't in trouble. She wasn't really in the mood for sitting in detention today.

"Wait a minute... If I just turned Skeeves into a rabbit and back, then this wand must also have the ability to shapeshift!" Star smirked as she developed an idea.

The next day at school, she went into the girls bathroom and started to think about Jackie. Seconds later, she pointed the wand towards herself and blasted herself to reveal a girl with short light blonde hair with a green streak going down the left side, green eyes, and she was wearing a green and white shirt with shorts similar to the color of the streak in her hair. She also had a seashell necklace.

She exited the bathroom and walked over to Marco who was putting something away in his locker.

"So. Hey!" Star (in Jackie's body) said still trying to get used to her new body. Marco turned around and saw Jackie actually willing to speak to him without something noticeably embarrassing making her. For example, the time Star turned his arm into a tentacle, or the time he accidentally broke her skateboard in two as a result of Jeremy teasing him about his black eye that he had gotten after falling over onto some trash cans, and that time on Brittney Wong's party bus when he was about to puke all over the place.

He slammed his locker door nervously. "H-hi Jackie" Marco tried not to make direct eye contact.

"So lately I've been seeing you watch me ride my skateboard and I just wanted to say you're cute."

Marco started to hide his face in his hoodie. "You really think so?" Nobody could see him blushing. However, it was kind of hard to not know what he was doing.

"So yeah. Anyways, I'll see you later" Star (in Jackie's body) started to walk away but Marco interrupted her.

"Hey Jackie. I was wondering... if..." He was scared to say the rest.

"If..." Star (in Jackie's body) said.

"...you wanted to go out on a date with me?" He was super nervous to get that out because he didn't know how Jackie (who is actually Star he's talking to) would react.

Star (in Jackie's body) was beginning to blush as she was still trying to process what Marco said. "I would love to! So I'll see you around eight. Later!" Star (in Jackie's body) turned and ran off to get ready for the big date.

Star hid in a corner and shapeshifted back into herself then went to go look for Marco again. They always walk home together.

During the walk home, Marco starts talking about Jackie again. "I can't believe I asked her out!"

Star continued to walk along while trying to hold her excitement in. She did feel kind of bad that he was not actually going on a date with Jackie. But at the same time she didn't care. She really loved Marco and thought that the only way to express her feelings was to do it as Jackie.

"AND SHE SAID YES! JACKIE SAID YES!" This was probably the happiest Marco has ever been. He finally gets to go on a date with Jackie, having no idea he's actually going out with Star instead.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will be posted shortly. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

When Star and Marco got home, they each ran upstairs to their rooms and shut their doors. There were four hours until the big date.

Marco was already getting dressed. He couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't wait to see Jackie.

However, Star was still looking through her closet full of dresses. After a while of some hard decision making, she finally pulled out the perfect dress. The top part was covered in different colored rhinestones and the skirt part was a few different shades of pink with glitter. It was also her favorite dress, which she would probably wear to sleep in if she could. However, it was too fancy for such nonsense.

Star slipped the dress on. It fell just above her knees and she already knew Marco would like it too. She covered her face in lots of glittery makeup then looked in the mirror. "Wow I've never looked this hot before." She giggled then slipped on the most shiniest, sparkliest pair of high heels she owns. Star then walked over to her bed and placed a blonde wig on her pillow but at the same time, under her blanket. It was a way for Marco to think she's sleeping in case he wanted to say goodnight.

Star took a purse and shoved her wand inside it then she opened her window and climbed through it sneaking off to the fancy restaurant down the block. Halfway there, she shapeshifts into Jackie then continues walking.

It was 7:30 and Marco was just about ready to leave the house. He was wearing a suit and his dark brown hair was loaded with gel. He rushed down the stairs with zero time to tell Star goodnight (even though she was gone) afraid he was going to be late. Marco rushed out the front door and started running to the restaurant.

Star (in Jackie's body) was already there waiting for Marco. She didn't mind that he was running late. Even though he's known as the 'Safe Kid' by many, he sure lacked being on time to almost every event.

Minutes later, Marco ran up to Star (in Jackie's body) and hugged her. "Glad you could make it." Star (in Jackie's body) giggled. Marco held Star's (in Jackie's body's) hand and began to walk into the restaurant.

Marco pulled out a chair for Star (in Jackie's body) and she sat down. He couldn't take his eyes off how beautiful she looked. He then sat down across from her.

"Well you look lovely tonight" he said.

"Thanks. So do you." Star (in Jackie's body) blushed a little.

While the two were still trying to develop some sort of conversation, Star's wand starts to glow inside her purse. Seconds later, she starts noticing her entire body beginning to glow.

"Uhh Jackie... Why are you glowing?" Marco was a little worried.

"Oh. uh..." Star was about to freak out. She knew that whatever reason she was glowing for was going to ruin everything, and that Marco would find out what she has done and it would most likely cost their friendship for her lying to him.

Star was beginning to sweat, which she rarely ever does. "It's probably just my makeup."

"Are you sure?!" Marco was beginning to get frightened. There was absolutely no possible way Jackie, of all people, should be glowing. Besides the fact that he thought she was so hot.

"Well..." Star didn't like where this was going. She was so nervous she could feel her stomach in one huge knot. She reached into her purse and grabbed her wand and started hitting it against the palm of her other hand under the table. Marco knew that this much glowing wasn't normal for anyone... Except for one person.

A princess with the posession of a powerful magic wand.

The glowing finally stopped and Star was no longer Jackie.

"STAR?!" Marco's happiness from earlier that evening turned into anger.

A huge piece of long blonde hair fell in front of Star's face. "Marco I can explain." She felt terrible. She didn't want to see Marco like this.

"No. I'm leaving. Thank you for ruining my night Star." Marco got up and started walking home. "I knew this 'date' was too good to be true."

Star turned around and watched him leave. Tears started rolling down her face from her beautiful light blue eyes. She also got up but didn't go home.

Meanwhile, It was about 10:00 and Marco stormed through the front door to his house and slammed it behind him almost in tears. Mrs. Diaz was on the couch watching a movie while Mr. Diaz was asleep next to her.

"Marco honey, come here please." She didn't really pay attention to his unpleasant attitude at the moment.

"What mom!?" He groaned and stomped over to his mother still on the couch watching a movie.

"Now Marco drop the attitude! I understand you must be exhausted after your first date with Jackie, but this is serious. We tried waking Star up for dinner numerous times but she wouldn't get of bed. So I finally entered her room and found this shoved under the covers. The woman held up a wig with long blonde hair attached to it. "Her bedroom window was also open. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"Mom..." He turned away from his mother almost in tears not knowing if he should tell her what happened.

"Is everything alright honey?" His mother could tell something was wrong.

"STAR SET ME UP! SHE PRETENDED TO BE JACKIE AND ASKED ME OUT ON A FAKE DATE! I WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF SHE NEVER CAME BACK!" The boy ran away from his mother, up the stairs, and slammed his bedroom door shut. He was not in the mood to pay anybody any mind.

* * *

**Echo Creek Park: 10:30PM**

Star slowly walked, looking at the ground, kicking every pebble in sight as she attempted the park. She spotted a bench in the middle of the park and sat down. "I guess I'll just crash here for the night. All alone. ON A STUPID FRIGGING STINKY ROCK-SOLID BENCH!" Her eyes filled with tears. Seconds later, she bursted out crying.

"ALL I NEED RIGHT NOW IS MARCO! BUT NOOOO! I HAD TO SCREW EVERYTHING UP SO NOW HE WON'T TALK TO ME!" The princess sat on the bench heartbroken. Her makeup was dripping down her eyes staining her face.

She cried...

...and cried

and cried...

A few hours later, Star's very own cell phone rang that Marco's parents gave her as a present for her 100th day on Earth a few months back.

It was Marco.

Star quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and answered the phone. "Hello?" She sniffled.

"STAR ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHERE ARE YOU IT'S 2AM!" He seemed to be worried about the girl that he was just mad at just a few hours ago and didn't care whether she came home or not. But he thought hard. Long and hard. About well. Everything.

"No." Star bursted out crying again but this time, while on the phone with the guy she loved. The one that she could go to talk to about anything, and would always be there for her. Even if she might have screwed up big time.

"Shhh it's ok. Calm down." He tried to get her to stop crying, but she couldn't.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I'M HEARTBROKEN AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE TO YOU AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR BEING SO STUPID!" She cried out every word.

"Star listen to me. Please come home from wherever you are so we can work this out together. Face to face."

"Ok." She sniffled once more and hung up the phone.

Star picked up her wand and shouted. "LIGHTNING CHANGE BACK!" Soon enough, the princess was standing in the comfort of her very own bedroom.

After walking toward the bedroom door, Star grabbed the doorknob and began to turn it. "Time to make this right." She whispered, finally opening the door.

* * *

**This chapter even shocked me and I was the one writing it... Well, I should have chapter 3 up soon after I finish writing and editing it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Apology

**Spoiler alert: All you Starco shippers are gonna like this chapter, even though my writing kinda sucks :/**

* * *

Star gently tip-toed down the hallway to avoid waking Mr. and Mrs. Diaz and knocked on Marco's bedroom door.

Marco opened the door. "Where were you all this time?" He was worried that she could've been in another one of Ludo's crazy battles, kinda feeling bad that he wasn't there to help and protect her.

"The park. Bawling my eyes out. Regretting everything that's happened today."

Marco let Star in, shut the door, and sat on the edge of his bed, still in his fancy clothes from earlier that night.

"Why did you pretend to be Jackie just to go on a date with me..."

Star sat down next to him. "I guess I was just jealous that you liked her... Because I love you. More than friends. So I shapeshifted into Jackie to go on a date with you because I thought that was the only way I could tell you how I felt."

"But I guess that didn't work..." Star frowned.

Marco stood there speechless, while Star went looking away in embarrassment.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Is all this true Star?"

"Yes Marco." She still had her back towards him. "And I'm sorry." Star managed to let out a few more tears.

"Please don't cry. It's ok, I'm not mad at you." Star may sometimes do some of the stupidest, most unnecessary things with her magical abilities, but she always deserves to be forgiven. After all, she is human just like everyone else here on Earth, despite being a princess with magic.

Star turned back around. "I just didn't want to make you feel like this! I love you too much to see you upset!"

"Me too. And I would do anything to see that gorgeous smile on your face." Marco hugged his best friend, while using his sleeve to remove the makeup that was running down past her cheeks.

Star hugged him for a really long time. Neither one of them cared to notice that they were still dressed up from when they went out earlier that night. "I don't ever wanna let go."

"You won't have to, princess. But there's something I have to show you." He broke the hug and wiped all the tears off her face with his sleeve. "Follow me." He smiled.

Marco got up off his bed and grabbed Star's hand. They ran down the stairs together.

"Now I want you to close your eyes." They stood right in front of the back door about to walk outside.

"Ok." Star shut her eyes and put her free hand over them.

"Alright Star. I hope you like this. He took a deep breath and opened the back door. Both of them stepped outside. "You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and gasped. "OH MY GOSH MARCO!"

The whole backyard was lit up with what looked to be Christmas lights, even though it was May. There was also a fancy table set up with two chairs, one on each side. On the table were a bouquet of flowers, candles, a big fancy chocolate cake, and a huge bottle of soda.

"It's not too late to make this the best night ever. With the best girl ever of course. Tonight's our night." Marco watched as Star was almost in tears again.

"Awwww!" They each walked to the table and sat down across from eachother.

"This was supposed to be for 'Jackie' after our dinner, but I realized you deserve it more. Star, you care about me and you're always by my side. You made my life so much more exciting, and well, I've been going after the wrong girl this whole time. Jackie isn't the girl of my dreams, Star. It's you. You're that girl that can always put a smile on my face, even when I'm not in the best of moods. You helped me get rid of my 'Safe Kid' image at school with your awesome fighting skills. And most importantly, I'm glad to call you my best friend... And I wanna take it a step further."

He picked up the bouquet of flowers and held them out in front of him. "Star Butterfly, will you be my girlfriend?"

Star sat there with her jaw dropped. Her entire face turned red from blushing so hard. She took the flowers, but there was still no response.

"Star? Is everything OK?" Marco began to look worried.

"Marco... Of course I'll be your girlfriend. She smiled and sniffed the roses.

"Sooo... Would you like some cake, new girlfriend?"

"Ohhhh. You better believe I'd like some cake, new boyfriend." She giggled.

Marco cut a piece of cake for Star and handed it to her, then he cut a piece for himself.

"Why thank you, honey," Star took a bite of her cake.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He smiled as he watched the princess eat her cake. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He began to examine her beautiful face. Then her dress. It was super glittery and it fit her rather tightly exposing her small breasts even more than any other outfit he has ever seen her in. However, he thought it was SUPER attractive. Not only that, everything about her was just. Amazing.

Star looked up at him. "Why are you staring at me?" Her mouth was full with cake and her whole face turned red blushing.

"You're beautiful, that's why." Marco started nibbling at his cake.

"Thank you." That beautiful smile that could just light up anyone's day (or night) appeared on her face. "I'm done with my cake."

"Me too." The both of them got up and sat on a blanket that was on the ground under a tree. Marco opened the bottle of soda and started drinking out of it.

"Hey, you plan on sharing that?" Star scooched closer to him.

"Of course." Marco held out the soda bottle and Star grabbed it, drinking out of it as well.

"That was good." Star handed it back to Marco who closed it up and put it aside.

Star lied down on the ground and looked up at the sky. "Marco, you made this the best night of my life. Thank you so much." She leaned over and started to cuddle with him.

"Anything for you, my angel." Marco pushed a large glob of hair out of Star's face. "You're so beautiful."

Star started to blush. "So are you." She giggled.

"Oh shut up, princess!" Marco pushed her playfully.

"You better believe I am a princess!" Star pushed him back.

"You're my princess." Marco wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Star."

Star wrapped her arms around him also. "I love you Marco."

They both leaned in close to eachother. Faces not even inches apart. Lips almost touching. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips finally met one another. They embraced eachother like they were the only two people in the world.

About a minute later, they both pulled away for air, still gazing into eachother's eyes.

"Theres no girl that could possibly be any more beautiful than you, Star." Marco pulled the princess in for another kiss, making her respond with a soft moan as he roughly pressed his lips against hers.

"Don't you dare let go!" Star managed to get those few words out in between kisses.

They each pulled away for air again, grasping eachother tightly. "I'm never letting go." Marco smiled.

* * *

**I'm debating on whether or not I should write another chapter for this story. I will be writing several other fanfics for this show though!**


End file.
